The purpose of sheathing garments is to provide comfort, well-being and pleasure when wearing them, while smoothing out unsightly bulges, smoothing and reshaping the body without restricting its movement.
In order to provide better support for the stomach at the front of the garment and buttocks at the back, it is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,594 to knit (for example on circular loom) the part of the panties with different stitches and/or thread in particular at the plastron, leading to a certain complication of the knitting and a modification of the appearance of the knit which is not always desirable.
It is also known from the document EP 2181613, a lower body garment comprising a part of panties on which has been deposited a dense network of resin forming an elastic ring all around the pelvis for orthopedic or physical exercise purposes. On the one hand, it is not a sheathing garment. On the other hand, the network of resin lines considerably modifies the aspect of the garment, which is not necessarily suitable for users.